


Cat Aesthetics || Kuroken✿

by Png



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aesthetics, Cute gays, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Model AU, ig models, kuroo is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Png/pseuds/Png
Summary: Kenma was a fairly popular Instagram model from Korea, being one of the most introverted people ever, it was fairly surprising to find his Instagram if you were a close friend of his. The only one of his friends to find it so far just happened to be his best friend and crush, Kuroo Tetsuro.





	1. The Notification Kenma Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
> This AU has natural-haired Kenma (It comes into play in chapter 3)

Kenma cringed as he saw the notification. ‘Kuroo_Tetsubrooooo started following you.’ He didn’t follow back, he was too shy to. He did look through Kuroo’s account, thanking him internally for not making it private. He scrolled through his posts of endless fuckboy selfies, a lovestruck sigh escaping him. They were cheesy and awful but he didn’t care. He slightly melted a little more after every shirtless selfie he came across. He accidentally liked one of his pictures and had a mini heart attack, instantly unliking it and throwing his phone to the other side of his bed in embarrassment. That slip up would be the death of him and he hoped so badly that Kuroo hadn’t got the notification.



Kuroo almost screamed as soon as he saw the notification, his face growing bright red. “Ohhhhh my god” He muttered under his breath, flopping backwards onto his bed and taking a screenshot of the notification. He was a secret fanboy of his best friend Kenma, having followed him from a lowkey account he only used to follow Kenma, not having the guts to follow him from his main account, until that one faithful day. He heart had been racing as he hit the follow button, he was pretty scared to at first, having made multiple failed attempts of actually getting the balls to do it. He wasn’t sure how Kenma would react the next day at school, given that they didn’t ever talk about either of their social medias, thinking Kenma assumed that Kuroo didn’t have any. 


	2. Avoid Him

The next day at school Kenma had avoided Kuroo at all costs, wanting only to avoid the conversation he was deathly afraid of having for a multitude of reasons. The only time he wasn’t able to skip was volleyball practice. Kenma sighed as he walked into the gym, keeping his head down shyly, staying completely quiet and refusing to make eye contact with Kuroo. The game played like normal, him being setter as usual. His heart had skipped a beat as he heard Kuroo ask him to stay after practice from across the gym. Kenma didn’t want to seem too awkward and did the first thing he thought of. He groaned and turned around to face Kuroo. “Do I have to?” He half-whined, causing the entire gym to go silent, everyone stopping in their tracks and freezing. Kuroo had a look of surprise on his face as he just silently blinked. As soon as Kuroo regained his composure, he let out a chuckle and said “W-what?” Which caused Kenma to realize his mistake. His face went pale and he shrunk down, apologizing profusely. 

 

Kuroo hesitantly jogged over to Kenma and lightly placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, leaning down so they were eye-level. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Kuroo said reassuringly, lightly rubbing Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma looked up worriedly, keeping his mouth shut. Kuroo smiled with a light chuckle. “It’s okay.” Kuroo repeated in hopes of calming Kenma down, which was exactly what happened. Kenma instantly calmed down at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. Kenma wasn’t sure as to why Kuroo’s voice radiated comfort for him, but it did. Kenma just looked up at Kuroo nervously, but on the inside it felt like he was melting. Kenma muttered a small “Sorry.” and held his head low, Kuroo just chuckled. “I said it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” And just ruffled Kenma’s hair lightly. Kenma pouted and crossed his arms and looked to see that everyone on the team had gone home. “What did you have to say?” Kenma said quietly, not wanting to sound rude. Kuroo just blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. “I just wanted to ask how your day was, I haven’t seen you all day.” That one sentence made Kenma blush intensely. Then the two had spent the next 3 hours talking about their days and Kenma felt himself falling even more in love. 


	3. Her and Hair Dye

Kenma hadn’t slept that night, he only thought about those few hours with Kuroo. He decided to follow Kuroo’s account, even deciding to turn on post notifications. Kenma would scroll through his account on a daily basis to check in on him every now and again. Kuroo’s goofy posts never failed to make Kenma smile. Kenma let out a happy sigh as he saw a notification pop up on his phone. ‘Kuroo_Tetsubrooooo just posted a photo.’ Kenma opened the post and felt his heart drop, almost hearing it shatter into pieces. The picture was Kuroo with a girl with bright blonde hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail that passed her shoulders and disappeared behind her. Kuroo had an arm around her waist and was kissing her cheek lovingly. She was beautiful… nothing Kenma could ever wish to be. He looked at his black locks that framed his face. Maybe if he was blonde like her Kuroo would like him? The caption on the photo read ‘Love her’. Kenma shrunk down. Her… It echoed in his mind to the point that he thought he might go crazy. Kenma wanted to be what Kuroo wanted. And if that meant blonde, then he was more than willing to do it.

 

Kenma headed over to the closest pharmacy and grabbed 2 bottles of blonde hair dye, taking them back to his home. He got it all set up and put it in his hair. At first it burned a bit but he got used to it. After using both of the bottles, he rinsed his hair out and looked in the mirror. His hair was a pale blonde, almost white colour and Kenma loved it. The mixture had left his hair soft and silky after he dried it and he smiled as he turned his head and watched it bounce around. He tied it into a tight ponytail like the girl in the photo’s hair was. It obviously wasn’t as long but it was still tied up. He smiled and took some pictures and posted them to his instagram story for his followers to see. With little cat stickers and captions like “brighter than the sun” and cheezy stuff like that. God he hoped Kuroo liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Love you guys a lot and please leave any ideas/opinions in the comments <333


End file.
